


Little Lessons

by Jinsai_ish



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinsai_ish/pseuds/Jinsai_ish
Summary: Old (book) Good Omens ficlet, as I move my work to Archive.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Little Lessons

Crowley doesn’t know it, but he’s learning that redemption comes in small packages. The angel knows that it’s an inherently selfish procedure but after all, if God were seeking a full restitution, all of humanity would be doomed.

So, Aziraphale believes, and when Crowley throws a handful of food to the ducks, he believes in Crowley.

Crowley’s positive that the sky is blue because his angel’s eyes are blue. Blue skies stand for freedom and hope and while Crowley doesn’t know too much about that, he knows about perfectly manicured fingernails and the smell of old books. Every day he spends under the same sky as the angel, he’s taught a little more about love. So today he tosses another handful to a mallard and when Aziraphale smiles, the sun gets that much brighter.


End file.
